


geoff hates gavin

by foryourlove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, M/M, an there's no actual dialogue, just emotions, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryourlove/pseuds/foryourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff hates Gavin. </p>
<p>That's all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	geoff hates gavin

**Author's Note:**

> So I just want to say thank you !!! My previous fics revived some really lovely comments and I am honestly so happy that you guys enjoyed my works! 
> 
> This one is like seven words long, but I haven't posted in a while and I'm emotional Gavin/Geoff trash

Geoff hates Gavin. 

That's all there is to it. 

He's obnoxious, and loud, and dumb and he won't stop calling things by the wrong name. What is there to like about this annoying British kid? Nothing. Fucking nothing. 

Maybe there's times when he's sweet, and caring and funny and thoughtful, and a little on the adorable side. 

Maybe times like tonight where he and Geoff have been drinking and there's no one else around. 

Because when they're together, it all just falls into place. All the other bullshit goes away, and they simply enjoy each other. And God knows Geoff enjoys this, no matter what he says and often thinks. 

He enjoys Gavin's smile, laugh the way he tries to impersonate some celebrity they end up talking about but always does it poorly. Geoff enjoys Gavin's lack of boundaries, and how he just walks over and sits in his lap. He enjoys that nine times out of ten, Gavin will throw his arms around his neck and kiss him. 

The only thing he hates is Gavin. But, maybe it's more love. He's way too drunk to really think about it. But he knows already, he just won't admit to it. Not even in his own head. But he knows it's love. It's always been love. 

He knows it when Gavin laughs at a joke Geoff's told before, he knows it when Gavin calls him an idiot, he knows it when Gavin looks at him and his breath catches because he's always surprised that someone can actually have a fucking sparkle in their eyes, and fuck, he knows it when Gavin kisses him. It's a joke, he reminds himself for the millionth time. But it doesn't feel like a joke when Gavin slides a hand in his hair, or when he lets out a tiny breath against his mouth and it feels like it fills Geoff's lungs, and it doesn't feel like a joke when Gavin smiles shyly when he pulls away and their eyes lock. It's so serious, how could it be a joke? 

But Gavin will laugh just a little, and stand up, going to get another drink, acting as though it never happened.   
They don't talk about it the rest of the night, they don't talk about it the next day, they just don't talk about it. So maybe it's nothing, just a joke. And there's no reason Geoff should look forward to it, or dread when it's over, or suggest a night of getting drunk just for that one kiss. And there's no reason he should feel this way when Gavin laughs and stands up, he shouldn't feel like he's missed his chance. Because there was no chance. Just a stupid British kid. A stupid British kid that he loves with his whole heart, he loves so much that it consumes him until it's all he can feel sometimes. 

Geoff loves Gavin. 

That's all there is to it.


End file.
